The Five Kisses of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Fünf Küsse während ihres fünften Schuljahres. Fünf Küsse nach den Phasen der Trauer. Fünf verschiedene Arten von Küssen. Fünf Küsse. Zwei Sichtweisen. Two Shot
1. Phasen

**The Five Kisses of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**Die fünf Küsse von Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** The Five Kisses of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

* * *

**_A/N von dayflow:_**_ Dieses Kapitel basiert auf den 5 Phasen der Trauer: Verleugnung, Wut, Verhandlung, Depression und Akzeptanz. Ich habe immer gedacht, Hermine würde es schwer fallen zuzugeben, dass sie Gefühle für Draco hat. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es! :-)_

* * *

_Kapitel 1: Phasen_

* * *

_Verleugnung_

Das erste Mal, als Draco Malfoy Hermine Granger küsste, bestritt sie, dass es jemals passiert war. Sie tat ihr Bestes, ihre Erinnerungen zu verfälschen – sich vorzustellen, es wäre Ron, Viktor oder sogar Harry gewesen! Jeder außer _Malfoy_. Sie wusste nicht, wie es angefangen hatte, wie sie sich in einem verlassenen Korridor in der einen Minute noch mit Obszönitäten angeschrien hatten und in der nächsten Minute gegen eine Wand gedrängt wie wild herumknutschten. Sie wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie Malfoy umschlungen hatte, wie ihre Hände durch sein weiches, blondes Haar fuhren, wie sein Mund sich auf ihren drückte. Wollte sich nicht an seinen Geruch nach Zitronen erinnern, wie er nach Minze schmeckte. Wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass sie ihren gemeinsamen Kuss immens genossen hatte. Wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie unbedingt mehr wollte – _brauchte_.

* * *

_Wut_

Das zweite Mal, als Malfoy Hermine küsste, tobte und schimpfte sie über ihn, er solle doch aufhören! Er hatte sie dazu erpresst, sich mit ihm in einem leeren Klassenzimmer zu treffen und sie unmittelbar dafür beschuldigt, ihn verhext, einen Zauber auf ihn gelegt, ihm einen Liebestrank untergejubelt zu haben – sie musste _etwas_ getan haben, da er sie so sehr wollte. Und sie bestritt all seine Vorwürfe. Tatsächlich warf sie ihm diese gleich zurück und behauptete, dass er ihr all diese Dinge angetan haben musste, denn sie würde ihm niemals bei klarem Verstand auch nur ansatzweise einen Blick zuwerfen, mit ihm reden, für ihn schwärmen! Noch weniger mit ihm knutschen...

Und in seinem Zorn warf er sie gegen eines der vielen Bücherregale in diesem Raum, versuchte sie einzuschüchtern...

Und in ihrer Wut schlug sie mit ihren Fäusten auf seine Brust ein...

Und ihre Küsse waren hart und verletzten ihre Lippen und hinterließen Male auf ihrer Haut.

Und sie hätte „Stopp" sagen können, doch sie verriet sich selbst, indem sie ihn noch heftiger küsste.

* * *

_Verhandlung_

Das dritte Mal, als Malfoy Hermine küsste, versuchte sie einen Weg hinaus zu finden. Sie war in der Bibliothek, versuchte zu lernen, als er sich auf sie stürzte, seine Lippen gegen ihre presste. Sie versuchte mit ihm vernünftig zu reden – immerhin würden die Prüfungen anstehen – doch er ignorierte sie einfach und begann an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken zu vergraben. Sie versuchte ihn zu bestechen – sie würde ihm Nachhilfeunterricht geben, sie würde sogar seine ganzen Hausaufgaben erledigen, aber er schlang seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille und zog sie noch enger an sich. Sie versuchte ihn mit dem Versprechen auf ein – natürlich geheimes – Rendezvous zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt hinzuhalten, allerdings brachte er sie einfach mit einem atemberaubenden Kuss zum Schweigen und alle Gedanken an das Lernen waren vergessen.

-x-x-x-x-

_Depression_

Das vierte Mal, als Malfoy Hermine küsste, war sie so bestürzt, dass sie sogar noch stärker weinte. Sie war oben auf dem Astronomieturm, versuchte den dummen, unsensiblen Ron zu vergessen, als er sie mit verräterischen Spuren von Tränen in ihrem Gesicht fand. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie sanft, murmelte ihr „weine nicht", „er verdient dich nicht", „du bist ohne ihn besser dran" und solche Dinge zu. Sie wollte ihn nicht, doch seine Berührungen waren so behutsam und liebevoll – sein Kuss war so zärtlich und langsam. Es war so anders als all die anderen seiner Küsse, trotzdem so vertraut – sie konnte nicht anders, als sich seiner beruhigenden Umarmung hinzugeben.

Bedauerlicherweise stellte sie fest, dass Ron zwar das war, was sie wollte, aber Draco exakt das war, was sie brauchte. Und als sich ihr Kuss vertiefte und die Tränen erneut anfingen zu fallen, erkannte sie leider, dass Ron langsam den Kampf um ihr Herz verlor.

* * *

_Akzeptanz_

Das fünfte Mal, als Draco Hermine küsste, wusste sie, es würde der letzte Kuss sein. Sie waren im Hogwarts Express, das Schuljahr war vorüber. Er hatte sie in die Toilette gezogen und sie verlassen angestarrt, sie in sich aufgenommen, als ob er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Sie sprachen nicht – das brauchten sie nicht. Ihre sternenklaren braunen Augen durchsuchten seine sturmgrauen und sie beide _wussten_ es einfach. Gerade als sie dazu bereit war, ihre Liebe zu ihm zu gestehen, musste er seine Liebe zu ihr beenden. Der sanfte, zärtlich bittersüße Kuss, der all ihre Sehnsucht und Liebe enthielt, endete zu schnell und sie blieb alleine im Raum zurück, flüsterte: „Lebewohl, Draco."

* * *

_Meine Lieben,_

_hier ist endlich der versprochene Two Shot! Dracos Sichtweise könnt ihr dann am Donnerstag lesen. Damit ihr euch schon mal drauf freuen könnt: Bei ihm hat die Autorin nicht die 5 Phasen der Trauer zugrunde gelegt, sondern die Arten von Küssen, um die körperliche Erfahrung, die er dabei macht._

_Nun denn, ich hoffe, ich habe euch schon ein bisschen neugierig gemacht ;)_

_Übrigens habe ich auch schon wieder eine neue Erlaubnis für einen (sehr langen OS) und eine Kurzgeschichte mit ein paar Kapiteln von galfoy bekommen. Ich mag ihre Geschichten wirklich gern und von ihr habe ich auch schon __**A Matter Of Taste**__ übersetzt._

_Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle wieder bei meiner fleißigen Beta bedanken. Danke!_

_Habt einen schönen Abend,_

_Eure Ivy _


	2. Arten

**_A/N von dayflow:_**_ Nachdem ich Kapitel 1 geschrieben habe, was ursprünglich als One Shot gedacht war, fragte ich mich, wie es aus Dracos Sicht wäre, also kam mir dies in den Sinn. Während es bei Hermines Sicht eher um die emotionale Reaktion geht, handelt es sich bei Dracos Sichtweise mehr um die körperliche Erfahrung, welche hierbei die verschiedenen Arten von Küssen beschreibt: Trieb bzw. Instinkt, Wut, Spielerisch, Beruhigend bzw. Tröstlich, Abschied. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es! :-)_

* * *

_Kapitel 2: Arten_

* * *

_Instinkt_

Das erste Mal, als Draco Malfoy Hermine Granger küsste, konnte er nicht anders. Nicht, wenn sie ihn mit solch glühenden Augen und erröteten Wangen anfunkelte, ihr wildes Haar wehte ihr ins Gesicht und diese schrille Stimme, die einfach _nicht aufhören wollte zu reden_! Er starrte auf diese pinken Lippen, die nur Nonsens ausspien und sein Instinkt überkam ihn. Er presste seinen Mund auf ihren, stoppte damit effektiv das zänkische Geschwafel, das er nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Sie beide schnappten über den Kontakt nach Luft – die plötzliche Hitze, die beide verschlang, erschütterte beide zu einer Totenstille. In diesem Moment wusste er nur, dass er dies brauchte – dies war gut, richtig, echt und er brauchte _mehr_. Ein primärer und rein tierischer Instinkt voller unverfälschter _Notwendigkeit_ übermannte ihn. Er drängte sie an die Wand, schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und versuchte sie so gut es ging in sich aufzunehmen, bis sie zu einer Person verschmolzen waren. Er ballte seine Hände in ihrem buschigen – seltsamerweise sanften – Haar zu Fäusten, zog sie näher zu sich, sodass er ihren willigen Mund plündern konnte. Er sonnte sich in ihrem Duft nach Vanille und verschlang die Süße ihrer Lippen.

Die Zeit war stehen geblieben. Und es war _großartig_.

Doch als sein Gehirn schließlich schrie, dass er mit dem Schlammblut Granger knutschte, zog er sich schockiert zurück. Er nahm ihre verwirrten braunen Augen, ihren offenen Mund und – war es überhaupt möglich – ihr noch zerzausteres Haar in sich auf, bevor er sich zügig umdrehte und davon lief.

* * *

_Wut_

Das zweite Mal, als Draco Granger küsste, war er höllisch wütend und es war alles ihre verdammte Schuld. Er war um Merlins Willen ein Malfoy! Unter normalen Umständen würde er niemals an diese mit vorstehenden Zähnen und buschigen Haaren besserwisserische Laune der Natur denken. Sie musste ihm etwas angetan haben, denn seit dem „Unfall" konnte er an nichts anderes mehr als an _sie_ denken. Also musste er ihr eine Lektion erteilen, als sie alle seine Vorwürfe bestritt und die Dreistigkeit besaß zu behaupten, es wäre alles seine Schuld.

Ihre Proteste ignorierend, stieß er sie grob gegen ein Bücherregal und griff nach ihren Handgelenken, überwältigte sie. Rau griff sein Mund ihren an, biss ihre Lippen und er zwang seine Zunge in ihren Mund.

Er wollte beweisen, dass sie nichts war, dass ihn dieses _Etwas_ nicht beeinflusste, doch das Feuer und die Hitze, die er weiterhin fühlte, erzürnten ihn nur noch mehr. Er wollte sie _brechen_.

Doch irgendwann ließ wilde Leidenschaft blinden Hass nichtig erscheinen und sie verschmolzen miteinander.

* * *

_Spiel_

Das dritte Mal, als Draco Granger küsste, war er zu Tode gelangweilt. Sie hatte ihn trotz seiner Versuche, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, nicht einmal wütend angefunkelt, verspottet oder ihn den ganzen Tag über überhaupt wahrgenommen. Dieses juckende Gefühl ignoriert zu werden machte ihm zu schaffen. Deshalb, als er sie alleine und spätnachts in ihrem Lieblingsraum des Schlosses fand, packte er die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm so bereitwillig bot, beim Schopfe.

Er näherte sich ihr von hinten, schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille, wirbelte sie herum und zog sie zu sich, kitzelte ihre Seiten. Er küsste spielerisch ihren kleinen, vorlauten Mund, bevor er sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals vergrub und ihren Duft einatmete. Ihre Einwände ignorierend zwickte er ihr ins Ohrläppchen und drehte ihren Kopf, sodass er unschuldige Küsse ihren Kiefer entlang platzieren konnte. Erst als er sie ein zweites Mal küsste – geschickt schmeckte und neckte er sie mit seiner Zunge – bekam er ihre Aufmerksamkeit, nach der es ihm schon den ganzen Tag über im Unterbewusstsein gelüstet hatte.

* * *

_Trost_

Das vierte Mal, als Draco Granger küsste, war er nicht sein normales, selbstbewusstes Selbst. Er wusste nie, was er mit weinenden Mädchen anstellen sollte – sie waren so emotional! Das ungeschickte auf-die-Schulter-Tätscheln wurde zu einem behutsamen Halten der Hexe, während sie an seiner Brust schluchzte. Er tat sein Bestes, sie mit beruhigenden Worten und bedeutungslosen Phrasen aufzuheitern, welche scheinbar immer bei solchen Situationen gesagt wurden und überraschte sich selbst damit, indem er sie tatsächlich so meinte. Als er die Tränen auf ihren Wangen mit seinen Daumen wegwischte, platzierte er bedächtige, sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht, die stumm all das sagten, was er sich wünschte laut aussprechen zu können – _du bist wunderschön__._

* * *

_Abschied_

Das fünfte Mal, als Draco Malfoy Hermine Granger küsste, wusste er, es würde der letzte Kuss sein. Seine Seite im Krieg war für ihn ausgewählt worden – er wusste, sie würde ihn dafür hassen. Also musste er diesen einen letzten Moment mit ihr haben, bevor das Unvermeidbare passieren konnte. Er gab sein Bestes, sie sich einzuprägen – ihren Geruch nach Seife, den Geschmack ihres Kusses auf seiner Zunge, wie sich seine Fingerspitzen einen Weg über ihre weiche Haut bahnten, wie seine Augen ihr widerspenstiges Haar und ihre rosigen Lippen verschlangen, bevor er bei ihren funkelnden braunen Iriden hängen blieb. In diesem Moment wäre er beinahe zerbrochen – er sah in ihr die Liebe, von der er niemals gedacht hätte, sie zu finden. Als er sie nah an sich hielt und ehrfürchtig ihren Mund mit seinem eigenen verehrte, versuchte er mit diesem einen, letzten Kuss all seine Liebe, Verlangen und Bedauern zu übermitteln. Und bevor er vor seiner Geliebten wirklich zerbrechen würde, murmelte er betrübt „Lebewohl" gegen ihre Lippen und verschwand – ließ sein Herz mit seiner Hermine zurück.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Ihr Lieben,_

_nun ist auch dieser kleine, wunderbare Two Shot vorbei. Ich hoffe, euch hat er trotz des Fehlens eines Happy Ends gefallen :) _

_Nächste Woche geht es endlich los mit __**Turncoat**__! Ich freu mich schon drauf :D_

_Habt ein schönes Wochenende,_

_Eure Ivy_


End file.
